Denizen
The Denizen is an enemy added in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and only appears in the Green Run map. It only spawns in the fog and mist locations, and does not yield any points for being killed, nor does the Denizen drop a power-up on death. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Denizens have low health, and can be killed before they leap on a player. Their health when leaping does scale with that of the Zombies, at the same rate. When attached, the Denizen takes five melees before it lets go, however it will be reduced to two hits with the Galvaknuckles or three with the Bowie Knife. If a Denizen leaps on a player, they will not hurt the player directly like zombies but will instantly down the player if not meleed off in a small amount of time, having Juggernog does not extend this time. They can be killed by either another player shooting it or by hitting the melee button. A player with a Denizen mounted on them can still walk and evade zombies. Once jumped upon, the player will move slower, and Stamin-Up's effect does not apply. If the player is on top of the bus, they will not attack, but objects in some different locations will knock the player off the bus if the player is not cautious. Behavior If a player steps out into the fog between bus stops, a Denizen will emerge from the ground, and start shrieking. They don't have an infinite range to leap on a player, and will attempt to run after the player before getting in range to jump on them. It has been noted that a Denizen will run back into the mist if the player returns to the clear air around the locations, also the Denizens will not go after monkey bombs; however, a Denizen will not be affected by lack of fog if the player if he/she leaves the fog while the Denizen is leaping to them (thus allowing the Diner and Bus Depot lamps to be used to make portals). If a player with a Denizen latched onto their head runs under a green streetlight, the Denizen will jump off the player, and start to dig a hole underneath the street light. Once the Denizen is completely submerged under dirt, a portal will appear under the streetlight (works only if power is on or has turbine next to it). The player can then jump through the portal and end up in a random location around the map so long as that location is under a different streetlight. Denizens will always run away when near a light that is turned on, and the characters will often make remarks upon their strange behavior. Denizens are very vulnerable until they catch a player. With the Galvaknuckles, they can be killed in one hit as they are leaping, done by turning in their direction as they make their unique leaping scream and meleeing when they get close. It is also to be noted that a player can kill a Denizen with one hit while using the Bowie Knife or two hits with the default knife before they land on one's head. A trick to using the Bowie Knife on them is to not turn around; an experienced player that can guess fairly accurately the second before a Denizen will land on their head can swing their Bowie Kinfe without turning around and will kill them before they land on a players head. Their leap is fairly slow and they can be hit from a distance beyond the standard melee range. The main purpose of the Denizen is to prevent players from leaving the parameters of the separate maps as opposed to an invisible wall, therefore they only appear when one goes too far into the fog. Denziens do not attack the player if they are on the bus roof, but the instant they are knocked off or step into the fog, they will attack. (Denizens do not attack underneath the tower.) Interestingly, only one Denzien will attack the player at a time, and only 2 Denizens can physically exist on the map at any one time. Denizen attacking Russman TranZit BOII.png Denizen claw attack TranZit BOII.png Achievements/Trophies *Fuel Efficient (10 /Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, use an alternative mode of transportation. *I Don't Think They Exist (10 /Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, kill one of the Denizens of the forest while it is latched onto you. Trivia *Denizens are one of the few things in the Zombies mode which can down the player instantly: this can only happen if the player hesitates to melee it off. Other examples include the Trap and Napalm Zombie. *The game files refer to Denizens as "Screechers". Category:Enemies